


Memorizing: Sequel to Beneath the Layers

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: This Halloween Night, Severus Snape tried hard to remember his one-sided love for his former flame, Lily but failed. Instead, he kept seeing his young wife, Hermione's face. After confronting each other, they make love, but Hermione has questions and Snape decides to answer them in his own unique style. (Au) (one-shot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Memorizing: Sequel to Beneath the Layers

Disclaimer: I only own AU and Ocs, the rest are from JKR’s dollhouse.

* * *

**Memorizing**

“Will you be honest with me?”

“I am a man of my words, aren’t I?”

A little correction Headmaster…” she was rudely interrupted when her husband rolled them over and kissed her reverently. 

At length, he let go of her lips and continued trailing lazy kisses across her neck.

“Mm, I could get used to it, but as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, ah!” he nipped at her collar and smirked at the newest love bite that appeared over her white skin. There were several littered over her body. He thought they made him want her more than ever.

Running his fingers over her skin, he watched her blush travel along till the very peak of her breast. That long scar running below it marked her as a warrior, but if he could manage to ignore it, he knew she was the most exquisite woman lying at his disposition.

He was lucky to be married, lucky to have earned the right to make love to her. A privilege he had been abhorring for so long, much like an idiot. _'There was some truth in that name, I have earned, "greasy git", was there?_ he shrugged mentally.

She arched her back and shifted her hip. That singular movement enabled his growing hardness to caress her folds and his finger to finally touch her pebbled skin. This was a lost battle, he couldn’t continue playing this game. Lowering his head over her heart, he sighed deeply.

He watched those many candles hovering around his former bedroom. The last time he had slept with her, he made sure the room was pitch dark. He didn’t hate her as much as he hated the fact that she had allowed the ministry to force her into marrying him of all the people. 

It didn’t matter anymore, she loved him despite his scars and his miserable past. Rubbing his fingers along her sides, he cherished her fingers stroking his long black hair. 

“Sorry if I am not too articulate...you will just have to be a bit more patient with me,” he mumbled over her skin.

“What happened?”, encouraged, she tried again.

“When?”

“What happened today?”

“I told you already,” he groaned. Turning his head, he sucked on till she arched and moaned under him.

“You are not supposed to distract…”

“I can’t help it. You are too delectable to resist.”

This time he made the move. Shifting his weight on his knees, he purposefully brushed against her. She shifted her legs apart and welcomed him without a word. In a slow and deliberate thrust, he was home.

The woman with long chestnut hair hissed and moaned, but grabbed at his shoulders to pull herself up. 

“I was trying to have a conversation,” she said in between meeting his thrusts with equal ardor, but her body was trying to tell him something else altogether. She was coaxing him in, bit by bit, without any inhibition.

He smirked,” I know, you are trying to have a conversation with me right now, Mrs. Snape." He leaned forward, burying himself further said in between those meaningful thrusts," your mind," licking her soft skin, he whispered," your body, every bit of you is speaking to mine tonight." Brushing his chest against her he murmured seductively," But I want to hear the voice of your soul...the one that anchors me..."

Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed at his hair and squeezed her muscles to teach him a lesson. he grimaced and grunted at the delicious pain it brought along. He didn't wish to rush through it. He wanted to memorize every reaction of her.

There she won once again. Rolling over, he allowed her to straddle him and pulled her down to kiss her angry lips.

Guiding her hips to follow the slow rhythm, he sighed,” you were saying…”

“What happened today?” She tried to stick to the simplest words.

“I realized I love you.”

She watched his fingers scratch and brush against her exposed skin, counting those lovebites under his breath.

“Any specific reason behind counting these bite marks?” she smirked while grinding herself against him.

“Better than trying to count whiplashes.” He said after a while.

“When I was still attending the muggle school, I used to keep a count of the number of times the other kids called me a freak. Later on at Hogwarts, I just started counting...” she whispered with glassy eyes.

Sitting up, he kissed her languidly, while rubbing her back. Cupping her cheek with one hand he told her,” You are the brightest star in my universe.”

“Severus, please, tell me what happened today?”

“I tried recalling that night, I tried remembering the weight of her lifeless body, I tried thinking of the smell of her...but each time, I closed my eyes, I saw you,” holding on to her, he continued,” I like the way your unruly hair finds its way out of that bun or the braid by lunchtime. I sneak into the bathroom after you have showered just to reel in the concoction you leave behind...you soap, your shampoo and your unique essence, every scent drags me to the edge. I watch your fingers run over the words on a page and the way you twirl your quill when you read and mark those hideous assignments…” 

Twitching inside her, he tried to drag this feeling of being consumed, “The whole day, I tried so hard to stay away from you Hermione. At the feast, I couldn’t allow myself to drown in goblets of firewhiskey. I was so afraid, I would have made a fool of myself if I ended up confessing to you in front of those hundreds of dunderheads.”

She didn’t allow him to say another word. Pushing him down, she rode him like her very existence depended on it. In the end, they both shouted each other's names and crumbled into one another's waiting arms. 

Helping her settle back into the pillows, he stretched his hand and picked up a jar from the bedside table.

She arched her brow. 

He ignored her. Instead, dipping his fingers into the salve, he started rubbing the cool lime-yellow substance over her skin. 

She hissed and smiled when she realized his subtle intentions. “Better than Glamour Spells and Healing potions?”

He muttered,” Best of all those put together.”

Studying her body, she gaped,” Wow, honestly, where did you get that from?”

He pursed his lips and continued to rub the paste over her hip. The first time, he was too wild with her. Those angry finger marks were killing him already.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“Did you make it all by yourself?”

“Why is that a surprise to you?”

“When did you get time to make such a thing?”

When he kept quiet she whispered softly,” All these years, you couldn’t manage to get a lot of sleep, could you?….your nightmares...those tortures...in order to distract yourself you kept yourself busy.”

Severus Snape looked back at her with such pitiful eyes that Hermione felt her heart twist inside her ribcage.

Scrambling into his lap she hugged him with all her dwindling strength. Crying over his lean shoulders, she mumbled against his pale skin,” I am sorry, I am so sorry. I can’t even...”

Rubbing her back, he whispered over her head,” I don't really think much of it.”

Deciding for both of them she declared,” First thing in the morning, I am shifting into your room. Yes, I am going to hog most of your bed, you can sneer and scowl, but I am not gonna let you spend another day without a full night’s rest, do I make myself clear?”

Blinking away those tears, he choked, “Crystal Clear.”

Kissing his forehead and she rubbed his cheek affectionately. Looking deep into his black obsidian eyes, she finally asked the question she was wanting to for the whole day,” Nothing mattered to you before, so what’s changed?” 

Peppering her face with a million soft and tender kisses, Severus Snape confessed at the break of dawn, “You. You’ve changed me.”  
  



End file.
